herofandomcom-20200223-history
Metro Man
Metro Man is Megamind's former megahero nemesis. He is a spoof of Superman. He realizes that being a megahero isn't all it seems, so he faked his death and retired from crime fighting. Later on, at the end of the movie, he wears a disguise and congratulates Megamind for saving the city from Tighten. He is voiced by Brad Pitt. History Megamind After Megamind, Minion, and Metro Man'sHOME planets were pulled into a black hole, they were the only survivors of the two worlds. They were both launched off-planet in rockets, and collided, and Megamind told that was the day his rivalry with "Mr. Goodie-Two-Shoes" began. Metro Man landed in a house, in which the couple living there adopted him. Megamind crashed in the Metro City Prison and was raised by prisoners. As children, he and Megamind met again in a small school "for 'lil gifted kids". There Metro Man and the other children mistreated Megamind and Minion, and Metro Man gained more and more acceptance. Megamind decided that he was destined to be the bad guy and smoke-bombed the school, and Metro Man pulled it out of the ground and flew off with the building as Megamind was brought back to the prison. After a few years and battles with Megamind, Metro Man became the defender of Metro City. In the unveiling of Metro Man Museum, Megamind kidnapped Roxanne Ritchie. Roxanne, not fearful because she had been captured by the villain so many times and knew all his tricks, claimed that they were at the city's abandoned observatory. Metro Man flew to the observatory, only to be trapped, as Megamind built an imitation of the observatory in his hideout. He traps the megahero in the real observatory, made of copper, which drains Metro Man's power, and after a delay, destroys the observatory with a death ray. He is presumed killed as hisCAPE flies into Megamind's hideout with a skeleton wearing it. Then he is again seen in the middle of the film, which he reveals to Megamind and Roxanne that he was tired of his life as a mega hero and hid in an unfamiliar area of town in the old school he and Megamind were both in as "Music Man". In the end, it is seen in the audience of the inauguration of the new museum - Museum Megamind, that Metro Man is seen watching with the other citizens. Personality Metro Man at first appears to be the ideal man. Charismatic, friendly, noble, witty and has a strong sense of justice. However, as shown during childhood that he and the other children treated Megamind badly, Metro Man's actions at this time are what caused Megamind to think all he could be was a villain. During adulthood, he eventually came to the realization of what he had done. Of the pointlessness and doldrums of constantly fighting Megamind who developed a Sisyphus-like enjoyment of committing crimes, then being arrested, then repeating the whole process again, Metro Man became bored with his superpowers and decided to stop using them in order to start focusing more on composing music. Similar Heroes * Superman (Superman Series) Category:DreamWorks Heroes Category:Super Hero Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Parody Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Speedsters Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Aliens Category:Living Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Artistic Heroes Category:True Neutral Category:Retired Heroes Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Famous Heroes Category:Last of Kind Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Male Heroes Category:Archenemy Category:Heroes who survived from disasters Category:Rivals Category:Nemesis Category:Lawful Good Category:Singing Heroes Category:False Protagonist Category:Brutes Category:Lazy Heroes Category:Laser-Users Category:Humanoid Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Successful Heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Pure of heart Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Voice of Reason Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Master Orator Category:Childhood friends Category:Ladies' Crush Category:Localized Protection Category:Global Protection Category:Protectors Category:Guardians Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Egomaniacs Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Boxers Category:Traitor Category:Predecessor Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Light Lord Category:Sonokinetic Heroes Category:Cryomancers